Take Care
by Smiley.Levesque
Summary: Hip Hop artist Drake has had his share of women in his career, but it has always been a quick lay. He has success, but no one to share it with. What happens when he thinks he's found love in a college girl, who dances in videos in her spare time?
1. Chapter 1

"Nah man I ain't feeling this. Let's take five," Drake sighed as he set the headphones back around the mic

"aight man," the producer said as he left out to get some air

Drake left out of the booth and went to sit on the couch to think. He didn't know why, but lately he just seemed down. He had everything he could ever imagine. His family was happy, healthy and well taken care of, he was surrounded by a team that he could always reply on, his album was #1 for the 4th week in the row, and he could have anything he ever wanted. Why was he so down? He remembered a conversation he had with his mother on the phone last week:

"_How you doing baby?"_

"_I'm good Ma. Blessed!"_

"_That's good. Congratulations on the sales sweethearts. I knew you could do it."_

"_Yeah! I was amazed at the response to it. I mean I knew the album was going to turn out good, but I never thought all of this would happen"_

"_Yeah baby, it's nothing but god"_

"_Yeah, and I appreciate it all," Drake responded but his mom could hear something wrong in his voice_

"_Baby what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing ma, I'm good"_

"_Aubrey Drake Graham!"_

"_Okay ma! It's just that, I don't know what's going on, but I've been feeling down lately. Even Dwayne has noticed it. Nikki just told me the other day that I should go away to clear my head. I just don't know what's going on."_

"_Aubrey how old are you?"_

_Drake laughed, "I'm 25 mom, shouldn't you know that? That's why I call you mom,"_

_She giggled, "Shut up boy! I'm just saying, your 25, and you've reached a point in your career that you are satisfied with even though you still want more, but now you over came one obstacle, and want to over come the other one."_

"_And what obstacle would that be Ma?"_

"_Maybe it's time that you stop prancing around with them girls that don't want nothing but a quick lay from Drake, and time for you to actually find a girl worth your time. You have successs, now all you need is someone to share it with. Only you can get tired of the bullshit life throws at you, and only you can change it."_

"Yo Drizzy, we about to start shooting, the girls are ready," A producer yelled into the trailer

"Alright here I come," Drake said getting up from the couch and making his way out the door

Drake step down out the trailer and stared at all the thick females in thongs and bikinis. It was about 25 of them there, and he couldn't help but think that about half of them would be doing the team tonight if they asked. One girl stood out from the pack though. She was small but big in all the right places. She was dressed in a bathing suit that had the regular top, but boy short like bottoms that came up her ass a little. Her boobs weren't too big, but they weren't small either. He could tell she was like a C-cup. Her hair was flowing over her shoulders in high lighted subtle curls. He could tell it was her real hair to. This isn't what stood out to him though, what stood out to him was that she was sitting over in a corner with books, looking as though she was doing homework. When Drake got closer, he could tell that that was exactly what she was doing. She was taking notes from the audio that she was listening to. She was doing college work!

"Aw yeah that's Parris," Tyga said out of no where

"What she doing?" Drake asked

"Homework I'm guessing. Sasha over there said that Parris a college kid. She's 23, and she's studying Psychology down at NYU," Tyga answered

"Damn! Shawty Badd with brains," Drake whispered

"Yeah. She cool peoples too," Tyga added

Suddenly Parris looked up and blushed once to saw Drake and Tyga were not that far from her, and staring directly at her.

She became nervous and took her headphones out her ears, "Sorry I Just had to identify some things from my notes last week. I got a debate coming Monday morning. I'm so sorry," Parris apologized

"No, no. It's no need to apologize sweetheart. I applaud you for handling you business," Drake smiled

"Thanks," Parris said blushing

"Calling all girls to the set," the director called out

"Looks like they need me out there," Parris smiled and then walked over to the set

Drake looked on after her with a smile on his face.

"DAMN!"


	2. Chapter 2

"_**She just started to pop it for a nigga and looked back and told me baby it's real, **_

_**And I say I ain't doubt you for a second, I squeeze it and I can tell how it feel. **_

_**I wish we could take off and go anywhere but here baby you know the deal, **_

_**Cuz she bad, so maybe she won't, **_

_**But shit, then again maybe she will. **_

_**( yeah ) **_

_**Do it for the realist niggas in the fucking game right now, she will. **_

_**( yeah ) **_

_**Do it for the realist niggas in the fucking game right now, she will, she will, she will. **_

_**( uhh ) **_

_**Maybe for the money and the power and the fame right now, she will, she will, she will. **_

_**( uhh ) **_

_**Do it for the realist niggas in the fucking game right now, she will, she will, she will..."**_

After his verse, Drake stepped back to allow Wayne to do his part. Wayne did his verse, but Drake couldn't focus on him because of what was happening next to him. Next to Wayne, there she was; dancing. It was something different about the way she was dancing. Drake looked around at the other girls, and how they were shaking their ass, twerking it, hip rolling, doing splits, and everything else you could think about; but it was something different in her moves. She moved with class. Her moves didn't scream out "Make me famous", or "I can shake my ass better." Her dancing screamed out that she was different. She proved that she was different. Drake was so focused on Parris and her dancing that he completely missed his verse.

"Bro wake up," Wayne said with a smile on his face

Drake laughed, "My bad bro, I was off in another world,"

Wayne stepped over to Drake and whispered in his ear, "Off in another world, or off in another girl?" Wayne nodded his head toward Parris

Drake flashed a nervous smile and blushed slightly. Wayne just laugh and shook his head as he turned back to the producer, "Run that back he good"

"That's a wrap," the director yelled and everybody left off set

Drake walked off set and immediately went looking for Parris. After searching for her for about 10 minutes, he finally found her walking out of the extras trailer fully dressed, hair in a ponytail, oversized shades, and oversized handbag obviously withholding her school work walking toward the exit.

"Yo wait hold up," Drake shouted as he ran after her

"You talking to me?" Parris asked

"Yeah hold up," Drake said finally catching up to her, "Where you in a hurry to?"

Parris responded by just laughing

"Okay well listen, we throwing a party right now for the finishing of the video back on the bus, you should come," Drake suggested

"I would, but I gotta work," Parris half honestly answered

"Oh damn check you out," Drake laughed, "Well we got one going tonight at Club Mist, you should come to that one then?"

"Yeah I don't think that'll happen," Parris slightly smirked

"Why?" Drake asked disappointed

"Look I really don't want to come off like a bitch, but I'm not the type of girl that's going to allow myself to get treated like the next bitch. If the party was just about partying, drinking, and having a good time, then I'll be down, instead of let me see you shake that ass, throwing my money on this, you partying with young money so be happy, and who gon be the first to do the team. If that wasn't how your club life looked, I'd give it a second thought, but it's not. So, Um I don't know whether to say bye or see you later, but I doubt I'll see you later, so bye Drake. Thanks for keeping me a little bit of company."

Parris shot him a small smile, and walked off. Drake just stood there watching after her. Despite what she thought, he was going to see her again, he just had to.

"She coming to the parties bro?" Tyga asked

"Naw she not," Drake smiled leaving Tyga confused

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Drake, Tyga, and Chyna were out shopping in Times Square, but Drake's mind was on other things. He couldn't stop thinking about Parris all week. Never has he ever met a girl dancing in a video that goes to school, works a second job, and wouldn't jump at the opportunity to party or hang with the Young Money Team. She was one in a million for real.

"Ay ain't that that Parris shawty from the video shoot last week," Tyga's voice suddenly came out of no where

Drake looked up, and to his amazement there she was. It was her. Looking beautiful as ever. She was wearing NYU sweats with her hair up in a messy bun, and a purple NYU tank top. The oversized shades hid her face, but he knew that it was her, he was sure that it was her.

"Dude stop drooling and go over there and say hi," Tyga taunted

Drake laughed and was about to make his way over to her when something stopped him dead in his tracks, well more like someone.

"Mommy wait for me," a little girl cried running up behind Parris

"Like I would forget about you," Parris said picking up the little girl. She tickled her a little and then placed a kiss on her temple before she sat her back down on her feet.

"Come on before your grandmother gets cranky," Parris said grabbing her hand with her left hand and the bags in her right

They made their way down the street opposite from where Drake, Chyna, and Tyga were standing

"Damn she got a shorty," Tyga said

"And you know where there's a kid involved, there's a father involved," Chyna stated

"And where there's a father involved, there's sex involved," Tyga added

"And where there's sex involved, there's a relationship involved," Chyna added

"And where there's a relationship involved, it means she isn't single," Drake added disappointedly


	3. Chapter 3

**2 Weeks Later**

"Any new ideas on the motto video Drake?" His manager asked him

"Naw man. I'm just going to stick with what I told you before," Drake sighed

"You good bro?" Wayne asked him

"Yeah. I'm aight," Drake sighed

Truth be told he wasn't. They were back in New York to film the motto video, and as soon as he got here, his mind went straight to her. It had been two weeks since he had last seen her and he couldn't stop thinking about her. At least when he was somewhere else besides here he could distract himself with partying and being in the studio, but being here just made it hard. This was where he met her, and also where he found out the truth. She was taken. Unavailable. No chick has ever did this to him, made him feel this way. Maybe it's because he isn't just some chick. Maybe because she was a woman that knew what she wanted and looked toward the success in her life. Goes to school and has two jobs. The only thing that got to him; a child. A daughter. Her daughter. Drake felt a headache coming, and he wanted to get some air.

"Ay man I'll be back later. I'm going to go and clear my head," He said getting up from the couch

"You want me to go with you?" asked Rodney, one of his bodyguards

"Nah dude, I'm good. I'll talk to yall later," Drake said grabbing his car keys and leaving the hotel room

Drake got in his car and just started to drive. He didn't know where he was going, he just wanted to get away from everyone and be alone. He couldn't get his mind off Parris, his mother's health, the album, and everything else that wasn't even worth thinking about. He just wanted someone to talk to. He didn't want to put anymore stress on his mom, and he wanted to talk to a special someone. He could hear his stomach growling. He decided to stop to get something to eat at this little sandwich shop. After signing a few autographs, taking a few pictures, and getting through all the paparazzi, he was able to get into the shop and sit at a little table in a quiet corner. He waited to be assisted.

"Good afternoon. Would you like to try today's special of the toasted roast beef deluxe?" The waitress asked him

That voice. That voice was the first thing that caught his attention. That voice was beautiful. That voice made his heart flutter. That voice made his heart rate quicken. He looked up. That voice was hers'. He smiled at her and could have died when he saw her smile back

"Hey," Drake said

"Hey! What's up? Never would have thought I'll see you outside of a video set," Parris chuckled

"I know right, but a man's gotta eat right?" Drake smiled again

"True," Parris smiled, "What would you be having?"

"What do you recommend?" Drake smirked

"Well on my break, which I suppose to be on right now," Parris said staring at her watch, "I always get the toasted turkey breast with half black forest ham and all the regular toppings," She answered

"Okay well I'll have 2 of those," He ordered

"2?" She questioned

"Yeah one for me, and one for….you. You said you going on lunch right?"

"Uh yeah"

"So you might as well eat with me"

Parris laughed, "Thanks for the offer, but I'm not actually eating on my lunch break today, I'm studying"

"You can't take 10 minutes out of studying to share a sandwich with me?" He questioned

"Why because your Drake?" Parris sneered

"No nothing like that I'm just saying that maybe we can share a sandwich together and talk"

"Why would you want to talk to me?"

"I have a lot on my mind and I just need someone that won't judge me, and someone that won't tell me what I want to hear," He admitted

Parris sighed and looked at her watch, "Okay, but I want my own sandwich. So that's a toasted turkey breast sandwich with ham. Would you like something to drink or a side with that?"

"Yeah an iced tea and a bag of plain potato chips, but I though you was joining me…..why you say one sandwich?"

"Because I'm going to buy my own food"

"I'll buy it for you"

"No, no that's really okay. I'll buy my own food," Parris smiled

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm positive"

"Okay then," He smiled back

"Okay so that's the toasted turkey breast sandwich with ham, an iced tea, and a bag of plain potato chips for you"

"What about you?"

"Oh I order the same thing everyday. The same sandwich, a Carmel frappe, and some hot popcorn," Parris smiled

"Oh okay"

"So I'll be back with your order….and then we can talk," Parris said before she walked away to place the order


	4. Chapter 4

Parris returned about 15 minutes later with both orders in hand. Drake got up to help her with the drinks. After he set them down on the table, Parris turned to tell her boss she was taking her break. Drake pulled out her seat, and Parris smiled before she took her seat. Drake took his seat across from her, and he smiled at her. Parris began to unwrap her sandwich and open her chips. She took a sip of her frappe and then she bit into her sandwich. She looked up to see Drake staring at her.

"What?" She smiled

"Nothing," Drake smiled back before he bit into his sandwich.

"Sure," She smiled

"Where did you grow up?" He asked

"I thought you needed someone to talk to about YOUR problems?" She smiled

Drake simply smiled.

"Chicago," She answered

"That explains the hot chips," He laughed, "I love it there."

"Yeah me too"

"Then why did you leave?"

"What did you wanna talk about?" She asked quickly changing the subject

Drake figured that was a topic that he should avoid, "Uh yeah it's just a lot on my mind."

"Like what?"

"The album, this success, a tour, what to do next, my mom….."

"Yeah how's she doing?" Parris interrupted

"She's better," Drake said in a not so convincing tone

"Really?"

"Well…."

"What's going on?"

"It just scares me. I like seeing her that way. My mom has always been the person that's doing something. She was always on the move. Now…..it's the complete opposite," Drake said biting back tears

"Aaawww you know its okay to cry right?" She asked him

"No, no its not," He responded

"Yes it is. That's that mentality that fucks up people lives," She told him

Drake remained silent as she continued to talk.

"I was in a similar situation where I acted out instead crying. I jumped into a lot of things because of it. I treated people badly, and I acted like I had no sense or home training," Parris admitted

"Well how did you get passed it? You're doing pretty well for yourself now"

"Well let's just say out of all those mistakes, one thing occurred that wasn't so much of a mistake, and it made me realize life waits for no one"

"Would that on thing happen to be your daughter?" the words were out of his mouth before he knew it

Parris began to choke on the popcorn and grabbed her drink. She took a sip and when she settled down she stared a hole through Drake, "How did you know about my daughter?"

"A few weeks ago. Me, Tyga, and Chyna were walking the streets here shopping, and we saw you….and her."

"Oh it that have been when I was getting off of work," Parris remembered

"Damn girl how many jobs you got?"

Parris giggled, "2 jobs, but including dancing, 3"

"Okay I see you"

"Yeah"

There was a minute of silence. Parris really didn't know how to respond. Drake was the last person she wanted to know she had a baby. 3 years of hiding, all for nothing.

"She's beautiful"

"Thanks," Parris said with a small smile

Drake looked at her. Parris reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. After pressing a few buttons, she handed it over to Drake. He grabbed it, and he was a little shocked to see she had a flip phone. To him she was so perfect that even the little things associated with her should be perfect. All that slipped his mind once he looked at the screen. On that was screen was the most beautiful little girl he had ever seen.

"Her name is London; London Janae Collins. She's 3 years old, and she's my everything. I do it all for her. The reason why my life turned completely around is because of her. I'm working 3 jobs, and I'm going to school because of her. Even if my life is a complete mess, I'm going to make sure hers' is completely perfect," She explained

"She's gorgeous Parris," he said still looking at the picture. It was something about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Her smile and her eyes looked familiar to him. Even though she looked exactly like Parris, it was something else about her that screamed someone else, but he couldn't think of who.

Parris noticed how he was looking at the picture, and she figured out what he was doing. She needed to stop him before he put everything together, "Um my break is over"

"Oh okay. Um listen, can we do this again…maybe tonight?" Drake asked

"I would, but my mom's out of town, and there's no one to watch my daughter," She explained

"Bring her! You can bring her. I would love to meet her," he said honestly

"I'll…I'll…let me think about it," Parris said

"Okay! You think about it, and you can call me when you decide. I'll put my number in your phone," Drake said since he had her phone. Drake stored his number in her phone, and handed it back to her. They cleared off the table, and threw the garbage away.

"Hopefully I'll see you tonight…." Drake said hopeful

"Yeah….hopefully," Parris said before she went off back to work


	5. Chapter 5

Parris walked into her one bedroom apartment and she fell face first on the couch. She was exhausted. After school, work, and bumping into Drake yet again, she felt like her a head was about to explode. She could have sworn somebody put a curse on her. 3 years, 3 years she's been hiding this and enjoying the fact that she was making it by, and now all of the sudden, all of this wants to come to the light. She almost slipped up today by showing Drake that picture. At that moment she had felt so guilty that she felt she had no choice, but when he started to analyze the picture she knew she had made a mistake. UGH she felt a migraine coming on.

"Mommy!" London screamed running in and jumping on the couch next to her mommy

"Hi baby girl," She said sitting up and grabbing ahold of her daughter, "Were you good for Mrs. Williams?"

"Yup," London smiled

Parris smiled at her and looked over at her neighbor, "Thank you Mrs. Williams. I really appreciate it."

Mrs. Williams smiled back at her, "No problem Parris, anytime. See you later London"

"Bye Ms. Will-Ums!" London replied and Parris smiled at her

Mrs. Williams left and Parris laid back down on the couch and sat her little girl on top of her. She looked so much like her father. She was honestly just a lighter version of Parris. London smiled at her and Parris smiled back. Her smile was exactly like her grandmother's, which was the same exact one her father has also. Parris just hoped that one day they will see it too.

"I mist you mommy," London said in her own little language

Parris just smiled, "I MIST you too"

"You so funny mommy," London laughed unaware that her mother was mocking her

"I know and so….are… you," Parris said tickling her daughter causing her to laugh hysterically

"Stop mommy! Mommy stop! Pl-wease," London begging among her laughs

"Okay, okay," Parris said stopping her attacks on her daughter and sitting her up placing her on her lap

"I hungwy," London announced

It was then that Parris remembered Drake's offer. To say it would be awkward is an understatement, but she felt she owed Drake this.

"London mommy caught up with an old friend today at work and he really wants to take mommy out to eat and wants you to come along. What do you think about that?" Parris asked her 3 year old

"Okay. I don't care I just hungwy," London answered honestly

Parris had to chuckle. Her daughter was so much like her, "Okay. How about mommy calls her friend and you go find something to wear?"

"Okay mommy. I got perfit outfit," London said jumping off Parris lap and running into their bedroom

Parris shook her head and laughed. London was only 3 and she was already trying to talk like she was 13. She then pulled out her phone and searched for Drake's number. She found it and pressed call.

"Hello?" he answered

"Hey it's me," Parris said

Drake up in his hotel bed, "Hey!"

"What you up to?"

"Nothing much"

"Aw okay. Well does the offer still stand about dinner for tonight?"

"Of course! Only if you'll be joining me"

"Well I will, but it's not just me. London's coming"

"Okay. I told you I will like to meet her. That's good."

"Well it's a small restaurant not that far from me on Manhattan; London loves their ravioli"

"Alberto's? I love that place. Their ravioli is my favorite too"

_Great just great. _"So we'll meet you there in a half an hour?"

"Okay see you then"

Parris hung up ands sighed. This was going to be an interesting dinner.

"Mommy I find my outfit," London said running out with her favorite 'Hello Kitty' outfit in hand. Complete with a long sleeve shirt, skirt, kiddie leggings, and her pink and white hello kitty vans to complete the look.

"You wear your hel-wo kitty too mommy?" London asked Parris

"If you want me to baby, I will," Parris smiled

"Shirt and shoes," London smiled back

Parris smiled and followed her daughter's orders and got out her 'Hello Kitty' off the shoulder shirt, and her vans matching her daughters. 35 minutes later both of them had washed up changed and were on their out the door. They arrived at the restaurant about 10 minutes and Parris spotted Drake at the back of the restaurant in a dark corner. Parris swallowed the lump that was caught in her throat, it was now or never. They walked over and Drake took notice of them and smiled at Parris. His smiled got brighter and wider once his eyes fell upon the little girl next to her. The pictures didn't do her justice, she was incredibly gorgeous. Drake had to take a closer look because it was something about this little girl that looked to familiar. Parris placed London in the big girl chair, Drake had obviously requested for her before they had got there, and sat down next to her. Drake took a seat and couldn't help the smile that was on his face.

"Hi! I London," London smiled

"Hi London I'm Aubrey," Drake smiled

"Nun un! You Drake. I see yo videos befo," London corrected

Drake laughed, "Yeah, but that's my stage name. My real name is Aubrey"

"Oh!" London smiled

Just then the waitress came over, "Good evening can I take your order? Hi London," she smiled

"Hi T-T!" London screamed

"London lower your voice," Parris commanded

"Sowry mommy," London smiled the smiled that always got her her way

The waitress smiled, "Give me a kiss later TT baby. With these two I know what they want. That's a order of ravioli and a BLT crispy chicken salad. What will you be having?"

Drake laughed, "Actually I'll be having the ravioli too"

"Okay that's two orders of ravioli and a BLT crispy chicken salad. What will your drink be because I already know she wants a sprite, and the princess over there will like a strawberry shake," She asked

"Can I get a lemonade?"

"Coming right up," the waitress smiled and walked off

"You must come here a lot," Drake laughed

"Yeah, but that's not the reason she knows us. That's my best friend Jaana. We've been inseparable since 9th grade, and it hasn't changed yet," Parris smiled

"That's my fave-it TT," London smiled happily

"Yeah that's because she gets and gives you whatever you want," Parris responded with a smile and London just smiled back

"Uh do you mind keeping an eye on her for a minute, I have to use the restroom," Parris asked cautiously

"Of course not. You go ahead," Drake smiled

Parris got up and walked to the bathroom knowing damn well Jaana would be in there waiting on her, and yes she was.

"What the hell is up?" Jaana asked smiling

"What?" Parris asked

"Parris don't play with me," Jaana sighed

"Look he just asked me out to dinner okay!"

"And you HAD to bring London alone with you?"

"Where the hell was she going to stay?"

"Why didn't you just say no?"

"I…..I guess…..I don't know," Parris sighed

"Yes you do! You're starting to feel guilty," Jaana said folding her arms across her chest

"You suck!" Parris smiled knowing she was right

"Are you going to tell him tonight?"

Parris stood there looking at her best friend not really knowing the answer to that question


	6. Chapter 6

While Parris was using the restroom, Drake saw this as an opportunity to get to know London a little more. He tried to talk but no words would come. This little girl was incredibly gorgeous! She was busy concentrating on staying inside the lines while she was coloring away. Her little mouth was twisted up, and her tongue was sticking out a little. Drake felt his heart smile when he saw her smile and obviously happy with her work. He felt proud too.

"Look Mr. Aubrey! I make pretty fish," London beemed

"That's good! You did a beautiful job, and please London, just call me Aubrey," Drake smiled

"Okay," London smiled and went back to coloring

"Are you in school London?" He asked

"Nope; Mommy says I gots to wait to next year. But grandma says I's smart enuff and should b in there now," London smiled still focusing on her picture

"Your grandmother lives with you?"

"Nun un. She used to but she find new home. She still come over," she responded

"She watches you while your mommy's at work?"

"Yup. Grandma or Mrs. Will-Ums. She live down hall"

"You have fun with Mrs. Williams?"

"Yup! She gots dogs, good candy, and she's Lily mom. Lily room is AWESOME!"

"Lily's your friend?"

"Yup! Her room is pink and white with lots and lots of _biveo _games," London smiled

"What color is your room?"

"I gots no room. Mommy's room is my room"

"You and your mommy share a room?"

"Yup! I like sleeping wid mommy. She keep me warm, and holds me too."

"How many rooms are in your house London?"

"Um the bathroom, me and mommy room, the front room, and the kitchen room," London smiled at him and went back to coloring

Drake returned the smile, but as soon as the little girl went back to coloring, the smile dropped from his face. At that moment he reached a new level of respect for Parris. She really is doing her best for her and her daughter. Drake remembered Parris cell phone and how it was a flip phone, and then come to find out she stays in a one bedroom apartment with her daughter; all while attending New York University, and working 3 jobs. Drake was more than impressed. She deserved the best, the very best.

Drake wondered, "London where's your daddy?"

"I don't know! I asked mommy a long long time go and mommy told me no worry about it, so I no worry. I don't tink about him N T ways," London smiled

Just when Drake was about to respond, Parris was walking back over to the table with Jaana not far behind. Parris sat down and Jaana began to serve them.

"Okay so that's a strawberry shake, sprite, and an iced tea. Here's your salad and you guy's ravioli, and for my disgusting princess, here's the ketchup," Jaana smiled

"Yay!" London cheered

"Wow," Drake said

"What?" Parris asked

"I thought I was the only one that ate ketchup with their ravioli!" Drake admitted

"You eat ketchup with your ravioli too?" Parris asked surprised'

"Yeah," Drake chuckled

"Wow! What a coincidence! What a weird, nasty, disgusting coincidence!" Jaana laughed

"Nun un TT! It good," London smiled

"Whatever munchkin!" Jaana smiled, "Call me if you need anything"

Jaana made a face at Parris and walked off. Parris turned to look around and saw London and Drake basically as one. They ate the same way. Left hand surrounding the bowl, while the right hand twirled the ravioli and cheese around on its fork right before dipping it in some ketchup and shoving it into their mouths. They even made the same satisfying facial expressions. They even picked up their napkin and casually wiped their mouth the same way. They did everything in the same way.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Drake smiled

"Oh yeah," Parris nervously chuckled and started to eat her salad while still keeping her eye on them.

They did EVERYTHING the same way! She looked on as they smiled at each other while taking their third bite together. Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought that she would be sitting here and having dinner with her daughter and her daughter's father.


	7. Chapter 7

Parris fell onto the couch exhausted. She had finally put her daughter to sleep after 2 bedtime stories and a whole lot of questions; mostly about Drake. London had really taken a liking to him. She rambled on and on about how nice, cool, and fun he was. Parris just smiled in response until London wanted to know when they would see her again. That's when Parris changed the subject! Parris sighed and ran her hand over her face. She never thought in a million years that she would be in this predicament. 3 years she has been hiding this, 3 YEARS; all for nothing now. 3 years ago everything changed for Parris. A tear rolled down her cheek as she thought about it.

_2009! Her grandfather; her idol, her father, her everything, the ONLY man in her life had died after years and years of battling lung cancer. Parris felt as though she had lost her world. Everything came crashing down after that. Her mother had started using drugs, her auntie had committed suicide, they had lost their house, and she had dropped out of UIC. Drinking and partying became her lifestyle. She had no care in the world. All this happened within the first 2 months of the year. That March was when she and her "friends" took a road trip to New York. At that time the most clothes Parris ever wore was a robe when she was at home. They went to the club one night and she wore a dress that barely covered her breast and didn't even come to mid thigh. Her face was plastered with make up and her hair was bought to be 18 inches long. All this covered up the pain and showed her way of survival. She was dancing the night away when her friends came over to tell her that the Young Money crew was partying upstairs in the VIP area. This of course was exciting for them and even though Parris really wanted to go home she went anyways. They partied with Wayne, Mack Maine, Drake, Tyga, and the rest of the crew. While dancing she felt someone come up behind her and grind against her ass. By this time Parris had already had a few drinks in her system so she really didn't care who it was and she just grind back against them. Turning around to see that it was Drake made it even more perfect. They danced for about 30 more minutes before Drake leaned down and whispered in her ear, "How about we get out of here?"_

_Parris just smiled and nodded. Soon they were in his hotel room going at it like two horny teenagers. Drake had her on the bed, against the wall, in the shower, on the table, and anywhere else you can possibly think of. Parris woke up the next morning and did what her usually routine had become: she got dressed, left a note, and walked out the door with no regrets, and she never looked back._

_Three weeks later Parris found herself bent over the toilet almost every morning. Her appetite had changed and her clothes weren't fitting. She didn't know what was going on, so she made herself an appointment. There her worst dreams had come true. The doctor said she was 3 to 4 weeks pregnant. Parris hadn't had any sex since her trip to New York. She was upset because her friends had bailed on her and spread awful rumors about her because of a small argument they had. She should have known she couldn't trust them. Her only friend she had ever had, or could ever trust was her best friend Jaana. But after everything had happened she cut her off completely when Jaana was only trying to help her. At this very moment she had no one to turn to but Jaana. Her mom was busy in rehab and there was no way in hell she was going to call Drake and tell him. She couldn't imagine how many girls had tried to pull that. After A LOT of talking and A LOT of begging, she had finally got her best friend back. That's when they both decided that it was best if Parris shut her mouth and deal with it. After all, Jaana was pregnant with her first child also. Jaana gave birth on August 4, 2009 to a beautiful healthy baby girl. She named her Lucy London Cantienna, after her deceased mother and her two best friends. Parris went into premature labor the following month. She was only 6 months pregnant. She gave birth September 4, 2009 to a baby girl. She was instantly token back into the ICU. She wasn't breathing on her own and her lungs weren't fully developed yet. Parris never thought she could have so much love or emotion for anything or anyone, but that all changed when she first laid eyes on her daughter. She knew all that crap she did in her past was the reason why her daughter was suffering now, and that thought alone killed her. She named her London Janae Collins after herself, and plus Jaana had picked it out. London spent 8 weeks in the hospital before she was cleared to come home. When she laid her daughter to sleep that night for the first time in jaana's house was when she promised herself that for her daughter's sake, no more mistakes. Jaana had come to her 2 weeks and told her that Jose, Jaana's boyfriend, had got a job offering in New York and they were moving ASAP, and she thought Parris should come too; told her that she could use some change and a nice place to stat over. Parris agreed and Jaana told her she could live with them as long as she needed too. That same week Parris mother was released from rehab and finally clean. She saw her granddaughter for the first time and her daughter for the first time in a long time. Now that she was clean, her mother was cleared to claim her earnings. Parris grandfather had left them $200,000 and her mother got $25,000 from his insurance. At that moment Parris and her mother decided it was never to late to be who they started out to be in the first place._

Parris was brought back to reality when she heard someone knocking on her door.

"Who is it?" She asked from the couch

"How about you get your fat ass up and come see," Jaana answered her

Parris chuckled and got up to answer the door. Jaana walked into the house and flopped down on the couch happy to finally be off her feet.

"What are you doing here?" Parris asked her

"After what went on tonight, I'm quite sure you need your best friend," Jaana smiled taking off her shoes

"Did you call my brother?" Parris smiled

"Nope my phone dead and I don't have my charger. Put this on the charger and let me use yours," jaana told her handing Parris her phone and grabbing Parris's.

Parris put her phone on the charger and came back out and sat on the couch laying her head on her best friend's lap while listening to her conversation.

"Hey baby…Look something happened and Imma just stay over at Parris house….No calm down everything's okay….I'm sure. I'll explain it all to you later…..Okay I will. Since I don't have to work tomorrow and Parris do when I come home I'll just bring London with me…Yes…Okay…..Give my little princess a kiss for me okay….Love you too…..Bye," Jaana hung up the phone

She tossed it to the side before she began to rub Parris's head and play in her hair while she continued to lie in her lap.

"Jaana what am I going to do?" Parris asked

"I don't know," Was all Jaana could say


	8. Chapter 8

The sound of the alarm woke Parris out of her sleep. She turned over to find her daughter absent from their bed. Parris chuckled. This was no surprise to her. Every time Jaana would come over her daughter would always end up somewhere with her favorite aunt. London probably woke up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom and saw Jaana asleep on the couch, and she made her way over there to sleep with her. Parris got up to see if she was right. Walking into the front room Parris saw that her guess was very much accurate. There was her best friend and daughter still asleep on the couch. London was lying on top of Jaana with Jaana arms safely wrapped around her. London's head was turned down and cuddled into Jaana's neck. Both of them looked extremely peaceful. Parris smiled and walked over and kissed them both on their foreheads before she proceeded to take her shower and get ready for work. She walked into her bedroom to get clothes ready when she heard her cell phone ring. It was a short beep that signaled she had a text message. She walked over and checked it. What she ready made her smile and worry at the same time. It was from Drake.

_Good morning beautiful! I hope you have a great day at work! Tell that gorgeous princess of yours that I said hi and good morning too! _

Parris sighed as she threw her phone back on her bed and went to take a shower. She couldn't deal with this right now. Jaana was rubbing London's soft black hair as she slept when she saw Parris walk across the room toward the bathroom in a huff. Curious, Jaana carefully removed London off of her and placed her on the couch. She then proceeded to the bedroom to see what had angered her best friend. She walked in to find Parris's phone flipped open and thrown over on the bed. She raised an eyebrow and picked up the phone. THERE. There is when she realized that Parris wasn't exactly angry but frustrated at her current situation. Jaana had to admit, she never imagined in a million years that her best friend would be in this situation. When Parris told her the story she honestly didn't believe it until London was born. London looked exactly like Drake. Even before the doctors cleaned her up and passed her over to Parris, Jaana saw nothing but Drake in her. Being there while London grew confirmed what she doubted; London was definitely Drake's child. She was the one to tell Parris just forget about worrying about Drake and focus on being a great mother to London, but now, with Drake returning into Parris's life, she knew what had to be done and was quite sure Parris was not going to like what she had to say.

"What are you doing?" Parris said out of the blue

Jaana turned around to find her fully dressed and ready for work even though she had 45 minutes left. Jaana sighed, it was now or never.

"What are you going to do?" Jaana said holding up Parris phone

"About what?" Parris asked even though she knew exactly what Jaana was talking about

Jaana rolled her eyes, "Girl you know what the fuck I'm talking about!"

"What?"

"Parris!"

"Lower your voice before you wake my daughter up," Parris hissed

Jaana walked over and closed the door, "Now I won't wake her. Now answer my damn question"

Parris rolled her eyes and went to put on her shoes when Jaana snatched her by her arm and made her look her directly in the eye

Parris couldn't take it anymore and a few tears ran down her face, "In don't know okay! I don't fucking know!"

Jaana sighed and took a seat on Parris bed, "Did you text back?"

"And why the hell would I do that?"

"Because it would be the smart thing to do!"

"For who? Not for me!"

"Right now you don't matter," Jaana simply said

"And what the hell does that suppose to mean? 3 years ago, you were the one telling me to forget about situation, forget about Drake!"

"That's because 3 years ago WE DIDN'T KNOW DRAKE! Now you do, now you're going to lunch with him, now you're texting him, now you're calling him. NOW Parris, YOU KNOW HIM! It's different, completely different!"

"So?" was Parris only response

"See people can't talk to your ass," Jaana huffed and began to walk out the room

"You don't understand!" Parris called after her

That pissed Jaana off.

"I don't understand! Parris for the past 3 years I've been the only muthafucka understanding! Hell, all of your life, I've been the only person that's really understood. Even with me understanding, you still treated me like shit and tossed me to the side, and even after ALL OF THAT I still fucking understood. Every time something gets a little hard you choose to shut everybody out and treat them ALL like shit, even the ones that don't deserve it. You want me to sit here and watch you shut Drake out because YOU'RE scared! Guess what I'm scared too! Believe it or not I care about you more than you think I do. I'm terrified for how this might turn out for my best friend. But you don't care about that do you? All you care about is which way can you run to make a quick escape. Well you can run Parris, but this time I ain't running with you," Jaana said crying now

Parris was crying to, "Man I can't do this shit right now!"

"Of course you can't! But I'm not going to let you do this to Drake," Jaana said sternly

"So what you're taking his side now?"

"No I'm taking my niece side. She needs her father Parris. You know last night when she came to sleep with me, we stayed up about an hour or so talking about Drake. She brought him up. She told me how much fun he was, how safe she felt around him, and how much she hoped you guys could hang out with him again," Jaana admitted

"Really?" Parris asked

Jaana nodded, "I'm not going to let you run away from something that will affect my niece more than it'll affect you," Jaana stated beginning to cry again

"And that means?"

"You'll probably hate me, and you can gladly do that, but I'll be damned if you screw up my niece's life because of your own fears. He's in her life now, you allowed him to be, and he has a right to know," Jaana said ending the conversation

"And that means?"

Jaana turned around with anger in her eyes, "If you don't tell him…I gladly will"

Just then the bedroom daughter opened and London stood there rubbing her eyes, "Mommy is T-T gon watch me while you work?"

Jaana spoke up before Parris could, "Actually I was thinking that maybe we could go to my house and with Uncle Jose and Lucy"

"Yay! Can we plwese?" London begged

"Of course princess! So how about you go watch your face and brush your teeth, and I'll find you something nice to wear," Jaana smiled

"Then we can call Unca Jose?" London asked with her toothless smile

"Yes and then we can call _Unca _Jose to come and get us and me, you, him and Lucy can have a nice breakfast at iHop," Jaana smiled

"Yippie!" London screamed run out of the room

Jaana turned to Parris only to see the same look on her face she saw when they were talking, "Call me when you're ready for us to bring London back home. I already got her an outfit laid out in the front. I'll see you later I guess"

Jaana walked out of the room and Parris sat down on the bed and cried. She had to think about this because she definitely didn't want to lose her best friend again, and she definitely didn't want to lose her daughter down the road. She picked up her phone and went to dial a certain someone's number.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey. I thought you had to work today?" Drake asked her

Parris had called Drake and asked him to meet her at this little restaurant in this quiet little part of town. That way it was no distractions, and if he got angry, which she knew he might, he couldn't make a scene. She called of from work, which her boss happily allowed her to since Parris has never taken a day off on her own personal time since she started working there 2 years ago. She couldn't risk what was at risk, so it was now or never.

"I called off. I had something more important to do," Parris told him

"Aw well wassup? You need me to give you a lift or something?" He offered

"No. What I have important to do, I'm doing it right now"

This made Drake smiled broadly, "Oh really?"

"It's not what you think. Trust me; it's not what you think"

This confused him, "Yo Parris wassup?"

"You were in here 3 years ago?"

Drake laughed, "Parris I'm here a lot. I don't keep track"

"2009? March? You were here at a party?"

"Oh yeah! We were celebrating Wayne's album going quadruple platinum," He remembered

"What do you remember from that night?" Parris asked her

"I remember A LOT of drinking, dancing strippers, money flying, and damn sure A LOT of fun," He smiled at the memories

"That's all you remember?"

"What's this 21 questions?" He laughed

"Just answer the question!"

"I mean…..I remember my time with a shorty, but I'm sure you don't wanna hear about that," He said

"Tell me," She instructed

"Parris what's going on?"

"Just tell me!"

"I mean it wasn't shit really. She had on this dress that was basically a piece of fabric. She had a nice ass and was clapping that muthafucka, so I got behind her and we started dancing. A little while after that I was turned on completely and I was poking the shit out of her. I knew she knew because she started dancing where she was basically bouncing off of it. I asked her ass did she wanna head back to the hotel and of course she said yeah. Parris I swear to you that was the old me. I promise! I was just getting use to the fame and getting whatever I wanted. I ain't nothing like that…."

"Finish telling me about that night. Tell me everything," Parris interrupted him

Drake looked at her like she was crazy but he finished, "When we got in the room, shorty was all over me. I could tell she was drunk. She pushed me down on the bed and gave me some BOMB ASS head. I ain't never had shit like it before. She knew what she was doing. She finished up, swallowed it down, climb on top of me. She took of her underwear and rode me like champ. She did it raw too and got up so I wouldn't cum in her. I fucked shorty all night long: On the bed, against the wall, on the floor, on the coffee table, on the couch, on the sink, and in the shower. It was like the Olympics or some shit. She even fell in the shower and…."

"…And scraped her neck," Parris finished for him

"Yeah. Wait…..how did you know that?" He asked her

Parris sighed and lifted up her hair. She took the napkin on the table and wiped the make up she had covering up the scar, and turned to show Drake. His mouth hung open and he was shocked.

"That…..that…..that…..that was you?"

Parris sighed "Yeah"

"Please tell me I'm getting punk'd or something!"

"Trust me this is no easier for me," Paris said lowering her head

At that moment Drake thought he had all this figured out, "Parris if you think this going to affect how I feel about you or my feelings toward you, your wrong! I still want to talk to you," Drake smiled

Parris looked up and shook her head, "This has nothing to do with that"

"Parris what's going on?"

"Just listen to me and hear me out before you react okay?"

"Okay"

"Promise?"

"I promise"

"Do you remember us using any protection that night?"

"Um…No. Only that one time in the shower but it slipped off and we kept going," Drake remembered

Parris lowered her head and lifted it back up to look at Drake.

"Parris what?"

"2009 was 3 years ago…..London is 3," She simply told him

Drake sat there speechless.

Parris reached into her bag and pulled out London's first taken baby photos and Drake's also. Honestly she could barely tell the pictures apart. If it wasn't for the pink bow on London's head, she wouldn't know who was who. She sat both pictures on the table along with the doctor records and London's birth certificate. The records showed how Parris went into labor at 6 months and how long London had to stay in the hospital.

Drake read the documents and birth certificate. After that he looked at the pictures. To be honest, at first he couldn't tell them apart himself and IT WAS HIM! They were basically like twins. They were the same in every way. The way their lips were formed as they slept, the way their little fist were balled up, the way they smiled, and not to mention their complexion. Drake couldn't deny that this was his daughter. Then it hit him. The person he saw in London yesterday but couldn't figure out who was his mother. He saw so much of his mother in her. There was no way in hell he could deny that this was his child.

"I set up an appointment for this weekend for a DNA test. I'm sure you don't believe me, and I'm sure you want proof. I have no problem giving that to you," Parris said getting up and getting ready to leave

"Parris…"

"You can keep those copies, their just duplicates," Parris told him "The appointment is this Saturday. I'll text you the details. I'm so sorry I kept this from you, but you were never around me, us, but now there is no way I can keep this info because you are around. London does love you already, but she doesn't know either. When I show you then we can tell her…..together."

With that Parris was out of the restaurant. She didn't even give him a chance to say he didn't need a DNA test because there wasn't a doubt in his mind that this wasn't his daughter. He just sat there alone staring at the identical pictures of him and his daughter.


	10. Chapter 10

Parris walked into the building and walked over to the doorman. He nodded at her and called up to the room. Parris waited until he gave her the go ahead before she proceeded toward the elevator. She went up to the 5th floor, exited the elevator, and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Came his muffled voice from the other side of the door

"It's me," Parris answered

"Who is me?"

"Brother stop paying with me," Parris laughed

The door opened to reveal Jose, Jaana's boyfriend, laughing, "Stop being so loud in my hallway lil girl"

Parris walked in and hugged him, "I told you to stop calling me that"

"Why should I? Hell you are a little girl," Jose laughed

"No I'm not. I'm….."

"Yeah yeah I know! Your 5ft and 1&3 quarters," Jose finished for her

"Exactly!"

"You sound like your best friend," He laughed

The mention of Jaana made Parris tense up. She just lowered her head and nodded.

Jose sighed, "Don't worry I talked to her"

Parris just nodded not really knowing what to say because she knows how Jaana is. Jaana is truly someone that has a 'I don't give a fuck attitude' and shuts down automatically. After their little war of words this morning, she was sure Jaana wasn't going to speak two words to her; she didn't blame her.

"Look I talked to her, and even helped her relieve some tension," Jose said accomplishing his goal on getting Parris to smile, "She's cooled down. Plus I'll be here, and if she hasn't, I'm not gon let her be an complete ass."

Just as he said that Jaana walked into the living room. She looked over at Parris with no emotion at all. Parris sighed, yeah she isn't over it.

"I just put London and Lucy down for their nap. Come back in about an hour in a half," Jaana simply said

"Baby…." Jose tried to speak

"I don't want to hear it," Jaana said putting her hand up

"Oh well. The kids are sleep, so I think you and Parris should talk," He walked over to her

"We already did," Jaana said as she walked out of the living room back into the kitchen

"I'll see you later," Parris sighed knowing they weren't going to get anywhere right now

"Wait! Come on," He dragged her into the kitchen

Parris was pulled into the kitchen against her will to spot Jaana sitting down on a stool at their home bar in the middle of the kitchen. She was drinking coffee and eating some eggs. Parris cringe; she hates eggs. Jaana would always try to make her eat them or slip them into something she was eating. Parris wan ted to smile at the memory, but at the moment, smiling was the farthest thing from her mind. She knew Jaana knew they were standing there, ho9w could she not? She just chose to ignore their presence. She heard Jose sigh. Parris chuckled because Jose was mumbling under her breath.

"God why do I love her so much," Jose sighed

"You don't have to you know," Jaana said not even bothering to look their way

"I'm going to just ignore that comment. Parris go sit down, you're not leaving until you guys talk," Jose smiled

Parris sighed and went to have a seat knowing damn well Jose wasn't about to let her go. She sat across from Jaana. Jaana looked up at her, and she could have sworn she looked directly through her. This angered her.

"Why are you even mad?" Parris finally said

"I'm not mad," Jaana said simply

"Sure," Parris answered her

"Yup," Jaana smiled, "We talked; now she can go. Jose will call you when London wakes up," Jaana said again without making any eye contact

"Whatever Jaana," Parris sighed getting up

"You're such a selfish bitch," Jaana told her finally making eye contact with her

"Excuse you!" Parris turned around

"Jaana don't," Jose tried to calm her

"No. The type of shit you do, you do it and think no one suppose to give you criticism," Jaana said the look of disgust on her face

"I'm tired of you putting words in my mouth. I never said that. People tell me stuff just like you do, but they do it without judging me judging me and making me feel like crap!" Parris screamed

"Judging you? Making you feel like crap? Every since freshman year in high school I've done nothing but be there for you! Muthafuckas ain't never gave that much of a fuck about you like I have," Jaana said pissed

"This the shit you don't realize, you're not my only friend, I have others Jaana!"

"Oh yeah, which friends we talking about here? Your little fuck buddies you endured when you pushed me out of your life? Or the hoes you trilled the USA with? Or all the doctors you had to see? Which friends are you talking about?"

"Low blow babe," Jose told Jaana

"Nah brother that's what she's used to. She does nothing but throw me low blows," Parris said with her voice breaking

"Nah I used to always say or respond 'aw okay' or some shit like that, but now that I'm voicing my opinion you taking it as san attack. See there's a different from throwing you low blows and trying to get shit through your fucking head. YOU fucked me over in this friendship one to many times, and I still stayed by your side"

"Why can't you ever let the past go? You can't get over the shit that's supposed to already be resolved. And yes you stayed, but that's your choice to stay!" 

"How the fuck am I supposed to let go of the past when you do shit that brings the past to the present? And that's the shit I'm talking about instead of appreciating that you have a crazy ass friend that's sticking by your side throughout all the bullshit, you just look as it as 'well you chose to stay so' That's like basically fucking saying I don't give a fuck if you're here or not," Jaana snapped

"I'm tired of having this conversation," Parris sighed

"Of course you are. When we're talking about your flaws, it's light unbearable for you to hear. Yesterday I saw a side in you I haven't seen in awhile, the side that fucked your life over a long time ago."

"I been going through a lot of shit, and you of all people….."

"SO MUTHAFUCKING WHAT! I'm going through shit, Jose's going through shit, a lot of people are going through shit! We're dealing with it without being a bitch to certain people and trashing a lot of people feelings. What you fail to realize is, YOU are responsible for the shit going on in your life. A lot of the situations you're going through, besides your family, you've put yourself in those situations. You can hate me all you want, but I'm not about to allow you to let your horrible choices fuck up my niece's life," Jaana said getting up from her seat

"I talk to Drake. I told him," Parris said crying now

"Get the fuck outta here!" Jaana smiled

"Yeah. I did it before I got here," Parris said

"Dude!" Jaana laughed "And you didn't tell me that why?"

"I feel if I say something that's going to start an argument, I don't say anything at all," Parris explained

"Yeah cause that's a smart idea," Jaana said sarcastically

"See there you go again," Parris sighed

"Okay we both have problems, but at least I acknowledge mine. Why did you have me sit here and us go back and forth instead of telling me you talked to Drake?"

"I guess maybe because I wanted to hear it, and because I'm scared. I can do all that stupid shit I did before again, and fuck this all up again," She admitted

"So because you're scared of messing this up by doing what you feel is right, you're just fucking this up to like, speed up the process?" Jose asked her

"Yeah I guess," Parris shrugged

"Yeah sister I love you, but that IS stupid as hell," Jose chuckled

Parris just laughed.

Jaana went over and grabbed Parris phone off the bar and brought it back over to her.

"What's this for?"

"I know you so I know you didn't let him get a word in when you told him, afraid of what he would've said. Call him, and at least hear him out," Jaana smiled

Parris just grabbed the phone from her and went into the living room. Jose and Jaana followed suit and sat down on the couch opposite of Parris wrapped in each other's arms. Parris smiled over at them before she called Drake.

"Parris!" He answered

"Hi"

"Hey"

"Look I know you're probably mad at me, but I just want to say I'm sorry. I know I do certain shit that pisses people off, but I don't be meaning to. Like Yo I don't know what the hell is going on inside of my head, but…."

"Parris shut up! I…..I….I want to see my daughter," He smiled into my phone


	11. Chapter 11

"Damn! She can pass for your twin!" Nicki smiled looking at London's baby picture

"Damn! You would have known Drake had a shorty running around here," Wayne laughed

"Yeah," Drake laughed

"I still think it's fishy that she kept this secret for 3 years tho," Nicki said with a bit of an attitude

"Come on Nicki let's be for real. If shawty would've came out and said she got pregnant by Drake after a one night stand, that shit would've never been believed. It would've been just like another Michelle case yo," Tyga told her

"Well that is true," Nicki told them

"It just makes sense now. The reason she wanted nothing to do with me. I mean if she was a regular groupie I would've been hit and been forgot about the shit. I kept pushing and finally got her to talk. I'm just glad I ain't give up. Yall London is so special tho! I mean I know I only got to meet her for like an hour or 2 at the restaurant, but she is amazing! She's smart too," Drake gushed

"Aaaaawwww You sound like a father already," Chyna smiled

"Don't he? Where they live at?" Nicki smiled

"They stay by NYU so she can be close the school, in a one bedroom apartment too," Drake sighed

"What the fuck!" Tyga was surprised

"I know bro! No bullshit, she got a flip phone too. It's the little things about her that show how big her heart is," Drake smiled

"Seems like you feeling her?" Birdman smiled

"I am, A LOT!" Drake smiled

"Aye yo Drake she here," Rodney, one of Drake's bodyguards, said

"Aye yall I'm about to go get them. Try to clean up a lil bit," Drake said before he hurried out of the living room

"Did this nigga just say clean up?" Wayne laughed

"I don't know who this Parris is, but I like her already," Nicki smiled

Just when Wayne was about to respond, in waked Drake with Parris and London. Everybody was shocked at the resemblance London had to Drake. Drake had only showed them a baby picture of London, but seeing her older and in person was like seeing a female version of Drake. She was gorgeous too. She was actually a mixture of her parents. Parris was dressed in some short shorts and a tank top. London was dressed in a leopard print romper.

"Aaawwww She is just too cute," Nicki smiled

"Tanks you," London smiled

"Aaaaawwwwwwww," Nicki and Chyna said together

"WOW!" Wayne exclaimed

Parris just chuckled, "Sorry for being rude! Hi I'm Parris, and this is London"

"Hi sweetie. I'm Nicki, this is Chyna. Then over here you have Michael, Dwayne, and Bryan," Nicki smiled

"Or you can Tyga, Wayne, and," Wayne started to laugh, Well yeah he's just Bryan. Saying birdman might be too much"

Parris laughed and London smiled, "I know you. You sing my fave-a-wit song, super bass!"

"Yes I do. Are you a little barb princess?" Nicki smiled even bigger

"Yup, but mommy say you no sign my boobs," London sighed

Everyone in the room broke out laughing.

"London!" Parris sighed

"No it's okay, she's adorable," Nicki smiled

"Too adorable!" Chyna smiled

Wayne smiled, "We'll leave you guys alone for awhile. We'll just be in the studio"

They all got up and headed out of the living room. Before Wayne was fully out he leaned over to whisper in Drake ear, "Nigga you don't need no damn DNA test. I'm to go shopping for my new niece"

Drake laughed and shook his head. When they all were gone, he looked toward Parris, "Have a seat"

Parris sat down on the couch and placed London on her lap. Drake sat at the other end of the couch. He was nervous. He wasn't so sure exactly how this was supposed to go, he never had to tell somebody he was their daddy. Was he just suppose to come out and say it or was he supposed to work his way into it?

"Your house is huuggggeeee," London smiled

Drake laughed, "Thank you London"

Shortly after silence fell back over the living room.

"Did we come here just to be quiet?" London broke the silence

Drake laughed, "No sweetheart. Are you hungry, or do you want anything?"

"Yes, "I hungwy," London answered

"As always," Parris rolled her eyes

"Well we ordered pizza and it's a whole box left over," Drake suggested

"Yay! But what you guys gon eat?" London smiled

Drake just smiled.

"You think he's being cute, but she's serious. She'll eat the whole box for real," Parris confirmed

They made their way into the kitchen, and Drake picked London up and sat her at the island.

"How about starting off with 3 pieces," Drake smiled

"Only 3?" London whined

"Just for starters," Drake told her

"Oh okay," London bit into her pizza and smiled at the taste

Drake smiled at London and then looked over at Parris, "Hey"

"Hey," She answered

"So how are we going to tell her this?" Drake asked

"Tell her what?" Parris asked

"Parris…." Drake sighed

"Look I haven't talked to her about it, but you don't know London. I'm quite sure she already knows. That's just her. She figures out things"

"So you think she knows?" Drake asked

"Daddy can I have sum mo?" London asked as she looked up from her now empty plate

Drake looked at her with his mouth wide open. He looked back at Parris who was staring at London.

"London what did you just call him?"

"He my daddy right? That's why we here ain't it?" London smiled

Parris just shook her heard and smiled," Lil girl you never cease to amaze me"

"I never what!"

"Nothing. How did you figure it out?"

"Cause mommy you no like guys. I never see you wit one and now you always wit him or crying over something. Plus he asked my about my daddy and nobody ev-der do dat. Annnnnnndddddd I saw pictures," London smiled

"You went through my drawer didn't you?" Parris smiled

"Well it was opened!" London laughed

"So you saw?" Parris asked

"Yup. I looked just like him!"

"You still do," Drake smiled

"So it okay to call you daddy?" London smiled back

"Of course it is sweetie. But I got a question?"

"Huh?"

"Can I have a hug from my daughter?" Drake asked

"Yup daddy," London opened her arms and Drake picked her up and held her close. If he were to die, he wouldn't mind going like this.

Watching them hug made Parris tear up. She quietly picked up her purse and phone and slipped out of the kitchen unknown and soon she was out of the house and on her way home. She figured her daughter would like some alone time with her father.


	12. Chapter 12

Parris went through the same process and when she got the okay from the doorman, she made her way back upstairs to Jaana house. She knocked on the door and was beyond happy to see who answered it.

"Helwo auntie Parris," Lucy smiled bright

Parris took Lucy in her arms and started to swing her around, "Hi T-Ts baby! I missed you!"

"I miss you too. Why you no come over no mo?" Lucy smiled

"I've just been busy Lucy, no other reason," Parris smiled carrying her into the house

"Where London?" Lucy smiled

"She's with a friend of mine," Parris smiled

"Oh okay. TT put me down, Spongebob on!" Lucy smiled

Parris laughed and rolled her eyes as she set Lucy back n her feet. Lucy ran over to the TV and sat in front of it with her legs crossed paying close attention to it. Parris laughed and shook her head as she went on her way to find Jaana. Parris made her way toward the master bedroom and that's when she found what she was looking for. Parris stood by the door and just admired the view. Jaana was sitting up against the headboard and Jose was lying against her chest. Parris chuckled because one thing she always loved about Jaana was that she had really big breast. She knew for a fact that Jose loved them too because he always let it be known that he did. He was just lying on them like they were some pillows while Jaana was playing in his hair. They were so cute cuddled up together. Parris could sense that it was a comfortable silence between the two, by the smiles on their faces, and quietness in the room. Parris just smiles and hopes one day she can have that relationship with someone.

"Look babe! I spy a creep," Jose chuckled

Parris chuckled and walked further into the room and sat at the end of the bed

"How the hell did you get in here?" Jose asked her

"Well if you weren't so dazed out in here then you would have heard me knock and would have known Lucy was woke," Parris informed them

"Damn she woke? And as you can see, I'm pretty comfortable at the moment," Jose said as he made himself more comfortable on Jaana's breast. Jaana hit him in the head and smiled.

"Pervert! Now get up so I can go see why your daughter is so quiet," Jaana laughed

"Girl she watching that damn Spongebob," Parris rolled her eyes

"Aye don't do Spongebob. Did she let you in?"

"Yup"

"That damn girl must have that stool by the door again. That's your daughter," Jaana told Jose

"Oh now she my daughter," Jose sighed

"Whatever. Get up so I can start dinner," Jaana said making her way out of the bed

"What you cooking tonight?" Parris smiled

"Fat ass! I'm cooking steak tacos and steak fries. Basically I'm giving them a choice tonight," Jaana smiled putting on her house shoes

"Well you giving me a choice tonight too, and my choice is I want both," Parris laughed with Jose joining in

"What you mean _me? _Where the hell is my niece?"

"She's with her father," Parris smiled

"Damn you already dumped your daughter on him already? You couldn't wait at least a day first," Jose laughed and Parris pulled his hair

"I ain't dump my daughter on nobody. I left because they were having their little moment and honestly there was no point and my being there. He wants to spend with his daughter and London wants to spend time with her dad, that has nothing to do with me," Parris explained

"Did you just up and leave though Parris?" Jaana asked

"Yeah I did, but he texted me and told me I could've stayed and I texted him back and told him no he needed time alone with his daughter and I'll come and pick her up tonight," Parris smiled

"Well I'll take you. Jose got the car fixed this morning after you left," Jaana smiled walking ou t of the room

"I thought I told you never to let her crazy ass drive again," Parris smiled at Jose

"Hell you're the one that's going to be in the car with her," Jose smiled leaving the room

Parris started laughing. Jaana was a great driver, but she had some serious road rage. It never came out when the kids were in the car, but anybody else instead of the kids, yeah it came out. She shook her head and made her way to the kitchen.

"Mommy tells daddy to stop it," Lucy managed to scream out as Jose was tickling her

"I'm not in it! You started it," Jaana smiled

"Mommy!"

"Don't call your mommy now. Say you quit, say you quit!" Jose laughed

Parris just looked on with a smile on her face. THIS was what she wanted. To be honest, she wanted it with Drake. Parris smiled and grabbed her bag and slipped out the door without being noticed.

"Parris you want to take the girls shopping tomorrow?" Jaana called out from the kitchen

"Mommy TT no her no mo," Lucy said sitting on the floor next to Jose

Lisa walked out the kitchen and sighed, "That trick gotta stop doing that!"

**35 minutes Later**

Parris was standing outside the house and had finally got up enough courage to ring the intercom at the gate when it had came opened and Drake's car pulled out.

"Hey!" Drake said surprised

"Hi mommy!"

"Hey," She smiled

"We were just about to go shopping. You can join us if you want," He smiled

"Okay," Parris smiled as she hopped in the passenger side and Drake took off.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hi mommy!"

"Hi baby girl. You didn't trick daddy into taking you shopping did you?" Parris asked her

"Nun un! Daddy asked me if I wanted to check out this pretty cool store. He said they sold a lot of hellwo kitty stuff," London explained

"Oh okay."

"Chill out she good, plus she wouldn't have to trick me into doing anything because whatever my baby girl wants my baby girl gets," Drake smiled

"Drake please don't spoil her rotten"

"Too late. I got 3 years to make up for," He smiled but Parris could tell he was serious.

She turned to look out the window and smiled when she felt Drake grab her hand and intertwine their fingers. She blushed and Drake smiled at her. She could see his reflection out of the passenger window and she blushed even harder. He squeezed her hand and started to run his fingers over her knuckles. This was going to be an interesting shopping trip.

**35** **MINUTES** **LATERS**

"Daddy can I get heels?"

"No you can not"

"When me get older?" She asked her dad

"Not even then," He smiled

"And why not even then?" Parris asked him

"Not even then because heels attract filthy minded little boys and I don't want to have to hurt anybody's son," He explained

"Eeewwww daddy! Boys are icky!" London said walking toward the shoe aisle

"Lord please let her feel the same way in 10 years!" Drake prayed and Parris laughed

"Daddy me want wuggs!" London told him

"You want what?"

"Like the ones Lily got daddy!"

"Oh! She means Uggs!" Parris informed him

"That's what I said!" London folded her arms and stomped her foot. She was just like her mother, she hated being corrected.

Drake kneeled down in front of her, "Sweetheart calm down, daddy just didn't understand what you were saying that's all."

London smiled, "Okay daddy"

"And what I tell you about that attitude?" Parris reminded her

"Sowry mommy"

"How about this...," Drake looked for a sales representative and once he spotted her he called her over, "Can you to take my baby girl over to the Ugg section and let her get how ever many pairs she wants."

"No problem sir. What size does she wear?" She responded

Drake thought for a moment and cursed under his breath for not knowing the answer to the question, but Parris quickly spoke up, "She wears a size 2."

The woman nodded and grabbed London's hand and the little girl waved bye to her parents and skipped on with the nice lady.

"Don't beat yourself up over it okay. You've only been a dad for a few hours now. You got the rest of your life to know her shoe sizes, dress sizes, and all her other clothe sizes." Parris comforted him

"I guess you're right. Oh wow look at this," Drake walked over the a jewelry counter and pointed toward a necklace. It was a silver 24k diamond hello kitty necklace. Parris gushed over it!

"Come here"

Parris walked over toward him while he asked the man behind the counter to give him the necklace.

"Turn around"

Parris did as she was told and he put the necklace on her. Parris looked in the mirror at how pretty the necklace was and how pretty it was on her. Her smile turned into a frown when she saw the way Drake was looking at her back. It took her minute to figure out why he was looking that way, but then she quickly remembered that the back of her shirt was made out of lace and he could see it. Almost like a reflex, she turned around facing him with bright red cheeks.

"Who's Carlos?" Drake asked

"Nobody"

"So you tatted 'nobody' name for no reason," He asked

"He's somebody very close to my heart"

"Where is he?"

Parris took the necklace off and walked away.

"Parris?"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Parris all you had to do was tell me that you were seeing someone. I would've backed off," he assured her

She turned around and looked him dead it the eye, "I'm not seeing anybody"

"Parris, who's Carlos?"

"He's my ex, my first true love, my heart, my soul, and my regret!"

"Regret? Did you waste your time on the guy or something?"

"No, but he wasted his time on me!"

"Where is he now?" he asked

"Dead," she simply said

Drake just looked at her.

"During high school, Carlos and I were on and off in high school until my senior year. When I graduated we got our shit together. While attending UIC, I was living with him. I never thought I could love someone so much. The only other man I ever loved that much was my grandfather. When he died I went numb. I pushed everyone away and started living the wild life sort of speak. Partying, drinking, drugs EVERYTHING! I left Carlos and Jaana crushed! My two best friends that I treated like crap! They both stopped trying after a while. After everything that happened between us, I was left with nothing and ended up crawling ack to them. Jaana welcomed me back with open arms after we talked, and after awhile we moved here. Carlos came looking for me, HE SEARCHED FOR ME! He found me and we talked and I lied! I LIED ABOUT EVERYTHING! We got back together off my lie! Well I lied to Jaana to and told her he knew about the pregnancy. One day she walked in when he was there and told me she picked up my prenatal vitamins for me. Carlos went crazy and figured out everything he trusted in me with and the reasons we were back together was a lie. He stormed out. About an hour later I got a phone call. He was drunk and ranting about how could I do this to him again. He believed in us again and I fucked him over again. How he wanted to hate me, but he just couldn't. He kept asking me why didn't I love him like he loved me. He just kept repeating why do you keep hurting me Parris why. That's all I heard before..." Parris was in tears now

"Before what Parris?" Drake stepped closer to her

"Before he wrapped his car around a light pole. He died immediately...while I was busy calling his name...asking if he was okay." Parris cried

"Oh my god Parris," Drake grabbed her and held on to her for dear life

"I'm the reason, it's my fault!"

"Parris it's not. Calm down before London hears you, we don't want her to worry," Drake comforted her

"Omg London!" Parris quickly wiped her face and pulled herself together. She always vowed never to let her daughter see her cry, struggle, or worry.

Drake helped her wipe her face and before he could stop himself he cupped her face and kissed her as hard as he could. He had a sigh of relief as he felt her kiss back. After a minute or two, they pulled apart.

"If you let me I'll be there for you when you cry, fall, and even get down. I'll love you. I'll help you be the person Carlos wanted to see you be."

Parris just nodded and kiss him back.

"Mommy! Daddy! I'm ready!" London interrupted them

Parris and Drake laughed when they saw the many boxes of shoes the lady was carrying.

"Are you making me buy the whole store sweetheart?" Drake smiled

"Nope des all the shoes," London smiled

"You ready?" Drake asked Parris

Parris just smiled and nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

"Daddy What We Fin Do Now?" London asked With a smile

"Well I wanted to hit up some more stores. Well that is unless you are tired princess"

Parris rolled her eyes, "Yeah right"

"Me? No daddy um never ever tired"

"She ain't lying about that," Parris mumbled but Drake heard her and laughed

"Okay well come on. All those shoes, of course you need some clothes to got with them right?" Drake smiled at her

"YAY! But daddy we no forget bout mommy," London said grabbing Parris hand

"Oh baby no. We'll never forget about mommy," He said looking directly into Parris eyes

"Come on mommy. Let's go get new clothes"

"Excuse young lady, nana didn't raise me to be greedy or rude, and I didn't raise you that way either," Parris told her

"Huh?" She just looked at her mother and Parris gave her a look

"Ooooohhhh. Thank you berry much daddy." London said going over and hugging him

Drake smiled, "Your my baby girl no need to say thank you. If I got it and you want it you'll have it!"

"Can we go to the other store?" Parris laughed

"Yup!" London smiled and took ahold of her mother's hand

They walked about a couple stores down until they reached a HUGE outlet mall. They had every store you could think of inside; PINK, Nordstorm, A|X, Chanel, Levi, And A Few Others. Inside was Parris favorite store, Unlimited. They had everything in there and that's basically where she shopped. She was glad she had just gotten paid and had some money left over.

"I think we should go into PINK first. I wanna get yall some sweats for the days we just go out and chill, or have to fly somewhere, or be in the studio," Drake told her

Parris stopped dead in her tracks making London stop as well.

"What?" He asked

"What do you mean fly somewhere?" She asked

"You know like appearances, performances, shows, stuff like that"

"You want us to come with you?" She asked shocked

He didn't even answer that he just grabbed London's hand and started walking toward PINK.

Parris stood there with her mouth open. She sighed, "I think I'm actually in a relationship!" She couldn't decide whether that was a good or bad thing right now, so she kind of just shrugged it off.

"Mommy come on!" She heard a little voice say. She made her way into the store.

"Yes can I have an adult size luggage set and a toddler size one as well?"

She heard Drake asked the lady in the store as she walked in.

"What are you doing?" She asked

"Do you guys have luggage?" He simply asked

"Uum yeah"

"I mean actually luggage meaning not one suitcase and other bags such as bookbags or something," he told her

"Oh. Well then...no"

"I Thought so," He smiled

The lady brought out the luggages On a cart and Parris were amazed. They were all so pretty and she seriously love the cheetah print style.

"Here you are sir. The adult luggage is $400 and the toddler luggage is $250," The saleswoman told him

"Alright can you take them to the front and when I'm ready to check out I'll purchase them then"

"No problem sir. Let me know if you need anymore help"

Parris just stood there shocked. She honestly only had $250 to her name right now and Drake just spent $650 Not even 5 minutes into the store, not to mentioned all the money he just spent on London's 13 pair of UGGs and her 4 pair.

"Come babe let's go and pick out some sweats," Drake smiled

Parris just smiled and started to walk behind them. She didn't know if she could do this. As she looked on and saw her daughter pointing to whatever she wanted and Drake picking it up, she wanted to cry. She couldn't do this. She couldn't let her daughter get used to this life 5 hours into this life not knowing where it was going to take her. She couldn't and didn't want to see her daughter crying after all they had been through. Parris simply wiped her tears away, this was going to be a long ass day!


	15. Chapter 15

After finally fitting the last bag into the truck, Drake went around to the drivers side to tell Rodney he was all set. They had bought so much stuff that Drake had to call him for the security truck because there was no way in hell all this stuff was going to fit in his apartment.

"Thanks man"

"No problem boss. So just leave this stuff in the living room?"

"Yeah man. We'll sort through it whenever we get there."

With that Rodney nodded and took off.

"Daddy I hungwy!"

"Yeah that's nothing new there!" Parris rolled her eyes

The little girl smiled and stuck her tongue out at her mother.

"What do you want to eat princess?"

"TACOS!" London cheered

He turned to Parris, "Do you know where a taco place is because I don't?!"

Just then Parris got an idea and she smile widely at it, " Yup! I know where the best place is in all of New York. Can I drive?"

He smiled, "Do you know how to drive?"

"Yup daddy, mommy do. We had car befo!" She smiled her toothless grin

"I believe my baby girl," he smiled kissing London's cheek and handing Parris the keys

"Oh shut up and get in the car," she laughed

About 30 minutes later they were pulling up to a huge apartment building. Drake just sat there, confused a little. There must've been a restaurant in the bottom of it he thought.

"YAY!" London started to scream from the backseat

Drake looked even more confused now and Parris just smiled and shook her head. They got out the car and held hands as they walked across the street to the building. Drake held the door open for them both and London ran in.

"LARRY!"

"Hey munchkin, how have you been?" The doorman smiled as he hugged the little girl

"I fine! Joe was here tis morning." London smiled

"Yeah I know. My turn now squirt!"

London grabbed Drake's hand and pulled him over there with her, "Larry tis my daddy, daddy tis Larry. He's nice to me and Lucy and fun and funny and cool!"

"Breathe London," Parris smiled

"Nice to meet you,"Drake said extending his hand out to the man

"Oh no the pleasure is all mine sir," He said taking his hand

"Hey Larry. Can we just go up?" Parris smiled

"Surprising her I see?" Larry smiled

"Well you know me!"

Larry laughed, "You two deserve to be best friends. Go ahead, and I'll see you later little munchkin."

London ran back to give him a high five and then joined her parents in the elevator.

"Best place in all if New York?" Drake smiled over at Parris

"Oh trust me it is! Right London?"

"Yummy! I want 3!" She smiled holding up her 3 little fingers

The doors open and London ran to Jaana's door and started knocking on it. She giggled when she heard Jaana yelling on the other side of it

"She's going to get you," Parris told her

Just then the door opened and Jaana scooped London into her arms!

"Hey auntie! Any mo tacos?"

"Yes it is my fat girl!"

"Put her down she not a baby!" Parris demanded

"Oh shut up!"

"Mommy I ams a baby. Im T-Ts baby!" London smiled

"Actually Lucy is T-Ts baby! Now get down," she smiled

Jaana looked over to Drake who stood there amused by it all, "We meet again I see."

"Yeah. We got hungry and the little one here wanted tacos, and Parris said she knew a place where they had the best tacos in New York."

Jaana looked over at Parris who blew her a kiss, "She just wants to come here so she can dog all my tacos!"

"Mommy! Where you go?" Lucy came running out into the hallway and screamed when she saw London

"How about we go inside before these gossipers get me kicked out?"

Jaana held the door for everyone to come in and then she closed and locked it behind her.

"Baby! Get up," Jaana called into her bedroom. When she heard no response, went over to Lucy and London.

"Don't you guys wanna do me favor and go wake up Jose?"

The little girls both eagerly nodded their head and ran off to the bedroom

"Aye the food ready right? Like I mean ready as in me go to the kitchen put food on my plate and feed my face?" Parris asked

Jaana rolled her eyes, "You're actually lucky I cooked a lot. Let me go heat it up on the stove."

Jaana walked off and Drake grabbed Parris's hand.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. You just seem calm, relaxed, and you're fucking beautiful!" He whispered in her ear

Parris just pulled back from him and smiled. She grabbed his face and held it for a moment before her lips slowly met his in a sweet tender kiss. She pulled back with a smile.

"I'm going to go to bathroom," she smiled as she kissed him again and walked away

Drake had the goofiest smile on his face. He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't even notice Jaana make her way enter the living room until she was seated next to him.

"Look I know you're Drake, multi-platinum selling artist, but if you hurt her in any kind of way, I'm going to design your tombstone." Jaana smiled and got up. She walked back to the kitchen and Drake just smiled. What the hell was he getting himself into?


End file.
